Noite do medo
by s2-sakurachan
Summary: Imaginem 5 shinobis em uma casa fazendo a brincadeira do copo. Agora imaginem que o espiríto que foi falar com eles era nada mais nada menos que Akasuna no Sasori, e pior, ele está atrás da Sakura para se vingar... o que tudo isso vai dar? .


Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse o Saso-kun estaria vivo -

**_Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse o Saso-kun estaria vivo -_**

**E**ra noite, todas as luzes da casa da Temari estavam apagadas, a única iluminação que tinham era a luz que as chamas das quatro velas que estavam em cima da mesa emitiam, na mesa também tinha um tabuleiro, e em cima dele havia um copo. Em volta da mesa haviam 5 pessoas, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke e Temari, quatro deles estavam com o dedo em cima do copo, menos Hinata.  
**Sakura:** Hinata, se você não colocar o dedo logo, não tem como a gente começar  
**Hinata:** M-mas eu es-estou c-com me-medo i-i  
**Naruto:** Fica tranqüila, Hinata, não vai acontecer nada, essas coisas nem existem...  
**Hinata:** T-tá... – coloca o dedo sobre o copo  
**Temari:** Ok, vamos começar  
**Sasuke: **Até que enfim!  
**Sakura:** Concentrem-se – depois de um breve momento de silêncio, Sakura voltou a falar – Tem alguém aí?  
O copo se mexeu em direção ao "sim"  
**Naruto:** AAAAAAAH! O co-copo mexeu de ver-verdade! O.O"" – disse tirando o dedo do copo  
**Sakura:** Ué, não foi você mesmo que disse que essas coisas não existem?  
**Sasuke:** Ta com medinho? xD  
**Naruto: **Eu não tenho medo de nada, dattebayo! – colocou novamente o dedo sobre o copo  
**Temari:** Naruto, se você continuar tremendo desse jeito não vai dar pra continuar ¬¬

**Naruto** (engole a seco): Tá bem...  
**Temari: **Melhor assim... continuando, quem está aí?  
O copo voltou a se mover, indo para as seguintes letras: A-K-A-S-U-N-A- N-O- S-A-S-O-R-I  
**Todos:** A-Akasuna no Sa-Sasori?? O.O'  
**Hinata:** O-o que vo-você quer?  
**Copo **vou deixar assim pra não ter que ficar repetindo que o copo estava se movendo .: M-A-T-A-R- A- S-A-K-U-R-A  
**Sakura: **Eu?? Por que?? O.O'''  
Copo: P-O-R-Q-U-E- F-O-I- V-O-C-Ê- E- A-Q-U-E-L-A- V-E-L-H-A- Q-U-E- M-E- M-A-T-A-R-A-M- E- C-O-M-O- S-E- I-S-S-O- N-Ã-O- B-A-S-T-A-S-S-E- A-Q-U-E-L-A- V-É-I-A- V-E-I-O- P-R-A- C-Á- T-A-M-É-M  
**Sasuke:** Tamém? Burro até depois de morto... -.-'  
**Copo:** Q-U-E-R- M-O-R-R-E-R- T-A-M-É-M- S-A-S-U-K-E? Ò.Ó  
**Sasuke:** N-não .''  
**Sakura:** M-mas como você pretende me matar? Ó.Ò  
**Copo: **V-O-C-Ê- L-O-G-O- V-A-I- D-E-S-C-O-B-R-I-R  
Depois disso o copo se quebrou e as velas foram apagadas  
**Sasuke:**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII! – grito super agudo e alto  
**Todos: **O.O'  
**Sakura:** Sasuke, você tá bem?  
**Sasuke **(super vermelho): Eu só me assustei um pouco...  
**Naruto **(tremendo): O-o q-que a gen-gente faz a-agora?  
**Hinata:** V-vamos sair d-daqui Ó.Ò  
**Sakura:** Mas está tudo escuro, eu não estou vendo nada ç.ç  
Temari sabia que havia uma lanterna no armário, foi até lá e a pegou, ela ligou a lanterna de repente, iluminando seu rosto  
**Todos:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
**Temari:** O que foi agora? ¬¬  
**Naruto:** Não assusta a gente desse jeito, Temari -.-'  
**Sakura **(tremendo): E-ele quer me m-matar ç.ç  
**Sasuke: **Não se preocupe Sakura, eu vou ter proteger .  
**Naruto:** Você está assustando ela mais ainda, Sasuke ¬¬  
**Sasuke: **¬¬''  
Sasuke ficou na frente de Sakura, empunhando uma kunai, Sakura observou que ele tremia muito  
**Sakura:** Sasuke, porque você está tremendo tanto? Parece até uma vara verde... o.o'  
**Sasuke:** É an-ansiedade...  
De repente eles escutam o barulho da TV ligando na sala  
**Naruto e Sasuke:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Ó.Ò – Sasuke pula no colo de Sakura e Naruto no de Hinata  
**Sakura: **Ansiedade, né Sasuke? T  
**Sasuke:** .'''  
**Hinata:** O Naruto assim... tão perto - com o rosto completamente vermelho  
**Naruto **– se aproxima bem do rosto de Hinata – Algum problema, Hinata? O.O  
**Hinata:** N-Naruto-kun! #O.O# - desmaia  
**Naruto** – caí junto com Hinata – Aii #.# Hinata?? O.O  
**Temari: **Vamos sair logo daqui  
**Sakura:** Sasuke, será que dá pra você sair do meu colo? ¬¬  
**Sasuke: **Por quê? .'  
**Sakura: **SAÍ LOGO!! Ò.Ó  
**Sasuke **– fica com mais medo da Sakura do que do Sasori – Já tô saindo ó.ò – desce do colo de Sakura  
Como Hinata estava desacordada, Naruto resolveu levá-la nas costas, e os 5 foram para a sala para tentar sair da casa  
**Temari **– segurando a lanterna – Fiquem todos atrás de mim  
**Sasuke:** Com certeza .'  
Chegando na sala eles vêem a televisão ligada, Temari foca a luz da lanterna no sofá e eles vêem um ruivo sentado nele  
**Todos:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! O.O''''  
O ruivo pula de susto por causa do grito  
**??:** FICARAM LOUCOS?? Ò.Ó  
**Todos:** G-Gaara? O.O  
**Gaara: **Não... o Sasori  
**Todos: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Ó.Ò  
**Gaara: **¬¬  
**Temari: **O que você está fazendo aqui, Gaara? O.ó  
**Gaara:** Não sei se você se lembra, mas essa também é minha casa e-é  
**Temari:** Ah é .'  
**Gaara: **Mas qual é o motivo de tanta gritaria? -.-'  
**Temari:** A história é meio longa, foi assim...  
Enquanto Temari contava toda a história para Gaara, os outros ficaram jogando Jan-ken, até que Temari finalmente termina de contar tudo  
**Gaara:** Tá, e você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar n... – a televisão desliga sozinha – Vamos sair logo daqui o.ò  
Então eles foram correndo para a porta, quando Gaara ia colocar a mão na maçaneta, a chave se virou sozinha, trancando a porta, e foi puxada para o buraco da fechadura. Gaara ficou parado em frente a porta, Temari ficou preocupada com ele  
**Temari:** Gaara, tá tudo bem?  
**Gaara: **EU QUERO SAIR DAQUIIIIIIIII!!Ó.Ò  
**Todos: **-.-'  
De repente um marionete desce as escadas fazendo muito barulho  
**Sakura:** AAAAAH! É O SASORI, ELE QUER ME PEGAR Ó.Ò  
Sasuke atira algumas shurikens na marionete que desaparece  
**Naruto: **O-o que a gente vai f-fazer agora? T.T  
**Gaara: **Tenho uma idéia...  
**Temari: **Qual?  
**Gaara: **Vamos pegar a escada e sair daqui pela janela do quarto  
**Sasuke:** Boa Gaara o/  
**Naruto:** Tá, mas quem vai pegar a escada?  
Todos olham pra Temari  
**Temari:** O-o que foi? ó.ò  
**Sasuke:** Você que vai, Temari  
**Temari: **Por que eu? ç.ç  
**Sakura:** Porque os 3 homens aqui presentes estão morrendo de medo, a Hinata está desacordada e eu ameaçada de morte, só sobra você .  
**Temari:** T-tá ç.ç Mas eu vou levar a lanterna :p  
**Todos: **¬¬  
Temari foi até o porão onde ficava a escada, correu o mais rápido que pode, pegou a escada e já estava a caminho da sala novamente, quando passou pelo espelho que havia no corredor viu o reflexo de Sasori  
**Temari:**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
Na sala...  
**Sakura:** Vocês ouviram? O.O  
**Gaara:** Aham... foi a Temari, será que aconteceu algo? O.O'  
**Naruto:** Vamos lá ver...  
**Sasuke: **Tem certeza que você quer ir? .''  
**Sakura:** Vamos logo Sasuke – disse puxando o braço de Sasuke  
No corredor eles encontraram Temari parada, olhando pro espelho  
**Gaara: **Temari, não nos assuste desse jeito è-é  
**Naruto: **O que foi? Ela se assustou com a própria imagem? o.o'  
Temari acordou do transe com o comentário de Naruto  
**Temari:** O que você disse? Ò.Ó  
**Naruto: **N-nada não .'''''  
**Sasuke:** Mas o que aconteceu afinal, Temari?  
**Temari:** E-eu vi, eu juro que vi o Sasori aqui no espelho ç.ç  
**Gaara:** Pobrezinha, já tá tendo alucinações -.-'  
**Temari:** Não era alucinação, eu juro, era o Sasori i.i  
**Sakura:** Não importa agora, o importante é sairmos daqui, pegou a escada?  
**Temari: **Peguei, vamos lá pro quarto  
Então Temari pegou a escada que havia jogado no chão por causa do susto e foram todos para o quarto, a janela já estava aberta, quando já estavam bem perto dela ela se fechou bruscamente  
**Naruto:** De novo não ç.ç  
**Gaara: **Vamos descer então – porta bate com força – err...pensando bem é melhor ficar aqui em cima .'  
As coisas no quarto começaram a se mexer, alguns objetos foram jogados no chão, já outros iam em direção a Sakura, como se alguém estivesse jogando nela  
**Sakura:** AAAAAAAAAHHH!! SASUKE, ME AJUDA!! Ç.Ç  
**Sasuke **(em cima do armário): E-eu tô com medo também i-i  
**Sakura: **Naruto? ç.ç  
**Naruto** (dentro do armário): Sabe como é né Sakura? Preciso proteger a Hinata .''''  
**Sakura:** Temari? Gaara?? T.T  
Temari e Gaara estavam abraçados e tremendo muito  
**Temari: **Eu estou protegendo meu irmãozinho .'  
**Gaara:** T.T  
**Sakura: **É isso que dá só ter amigo medroso ¬¬ - Sakura se abaixa e fecha os olhos, e fica esperando o ataque de Sasori, como na acontece ela resolve abrir os olhos, e vê uma kunai se aproximando dela em grande velocidade – AAAAI . - de repente a Kunai caí no chão antes de acertar Sakura, e a porta do quarto se abre – O.O'  
**Gaara: **V-vamos sair daqui ç.ç  
Eles saem correndo para a sala, lá encontram a chave próxima a porta, sem pensar duas vezes Temari pega a chave e abre a porta, todos correm até o outro lado da rua, onde se sentam, estavam todos ofegantes  
**Sakura:** E-eu realmente a-achei que ia morrer o.o'  
**Gaara:** Nunca tive tanto medo em toda a minha vida...  
**Sasuke:** Eu nem fiquei com tanto medo assim...  
Todos olham para Sasuke: ¬¬  
**Sasuke: **Tá bom, fiquei com um pouco de medo sim -.-  
**Hinata **(acordando): A-ai... o-o que a-aconteceu? #-#  
**Naruto: **Hinata, você tinha que ter visto, foi incrível, o Sasori colocou 10 marionetes atrás da Sakura, e eu protegi ela e você, e...  
**Todos: **Naruto!! ¬¬  
**Gaara:** O Naruto estava dentro do armário de tanto medo ¬¬'  
**Naruto:** i.i  
**Temari:** Mas que ele te protegeu o tempo todo é verdade .  
**Naruto** – sorriso de orelha a orelha – Isso mesmo, dattebayo  
**Hinata:** Naruto-kun, a-arigato #.#  
**Sakura:** Mas o que será que aconteceu com o Sasori? O.o'  
**Sasuke:** Talvez ele tenha desistido...  
**Temari:** Será? o.O  
**Gaara: **Isso não importa, o que importa e que estamos todos bem  
**Sakura: **Isso aí o/

Enquanto isso, no outro mundo...

**Sasori:** M-mas Chiyo-obaa-sama, já disse que não ia fazer nada de mal com ela  
**Chiyo: **Você não me engana, Sasori, venha aqui pra eu te dar uma lição e.é – colocando algumas marionetes em guarda pra atacar Sasori  
**Sasori: ** Ah, Sakura, você ainda me paga ò.ó - correndo da Chiyo – Socorrooo! ç.ç  
**Chiyo: **VOLTA AQUI, SASORI!! – correndo atrás de Sasori com as marionetes


End file.
